The Dare
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: Edward and Bella are ten, Alice hates her brother, and so she dare's Bella to hurt him, what happens when the dare goes wrong? One shot.


The Dare

''My go . . . Rose, truth or dare?'' Alice asked, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

''Truth! No, wait Dare! No, I'll go with truth.'' Rose decided, I giggled at her antics.

''You sure?'' I asked, giggling again.

''I'm ten . . .not stupid! I. Will. Go. With. Dare, I mean truth.'' She blushed, mumbling under her breath. Something hard hit me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

''Edward! Would you stop doing that? Oh my lord, you are so annoying, look at what you did to Bella! She can't breathe.'' Alice barked out across the playground at Edward, he looked away shyly; he ran a hand through his bronze hair and walked in the opposite direction.

I picked up the offending football and sat on it, there, He is not getting that back any time soon. Alice's eyes were blazing; she brushed her light hair out of her eyes, which were the same striking green as her brothers. ''Edward is going to regret that when we get home, I'm telling mom.'' She said the last part loud enough for Edward to hear, I saw him face palm his fore head.

''Don't mind him Ali . . . all boys are stupid.'' I patted her shoulder; she uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath, realizing I didn't care about what had just transpired.

''Fine . . .'' Alice sighed. ''Okay, Rose, do you like Emmett?'' She squealed out.

''Ew! How could you ask that? Boys are gross!'' Rose exclaimed, jumping up and flailing her arms everywhere.

I laughed. ''Well I think you do.'' I admitted; she turned to glare her violet eyes at me; the fire in her eyes matched her personality.

She smirked. ''Bella, truth or dare?''

''Dare.'' I decided, and by the look in her eyes instantly regretted it. But I didn't take it back, it would make me look like an idiot in front of my friends, and I didn't want that.

''I dare you . . .'' She tapped her chin with her index finger, and then her whole face lit up. ''To kick that ball at Edward's head.''

My mouth popped open. ''But I can't kick a ball.'' I frowned.

She shrugged. ''Throw it then.'' She suggested.

I huffed. ''I'll get you back for this.'' I warned, taking a deep breath I rose from the ball and picked it up, it suddenly felt very heavy in my arms, my throat tightened, my heart raced and my face turned redder than a tomato.

I passed Mrs Mc Idiot on my way to Edward, her beady eyes trained on me, she was our teacher, I don't know how her nick name came about, but I know that you get an extra shower whenever she talked. If I threw it at him, and he went off crying, she would know it was me.

I gulped.

I stared at her multi-coloured knitted sweater, I was ten and even I knew she needed a serious fashion makeover. Frankly her hooked nose and crocked teeth scared me.

The football felt like a bowling ball in my small hands, I just hoped for Edward's faces sake that it didn't feel like one. ''Hey Noah.'' I shouted, he turned to me and his eyes widened a fraction. ''Sorry.'' I mouthed before mustering up all the strength I had in my frail arms and hurtling it at his head.

I threw it too high, it missed his head, and rose higher, beady eyes stared at me. The dare had gone wrong, really wrong. It hurtled towards Mrs Mc idiot, she let out a crocked scream, dropping her white cup, and it shattered to the cement in a million pieces, the remains of her tea spilled all around her.

The ball made contact with her face, right in the nose, I winced, there were gasps from all around as everyone in the yard turned to look, it was the most eventful lunchtime in years.

Mrs Mc Idiot stormed to my side, holding her red nose, thankfully it wasn't bleeding, I think I even straightened it a bit. I bit my lip, _don't laugh_, but I laughed anyway. ''You think this is funny?'' She seethed, I blinked back a laugh, it shouldn't be funny, I just hit my teacher in the face with a football, yet I found it hilarious.

''Extra homework for a week.'' She declared.

It wasn't funny anymore.


End file.
